


Bike Ride

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: After the events in New York during Avengers, Steve takes a bike ride. This is how he got that bike he rode away on.





	Bike Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head one night when I learned Bobby Hill was a real person who raced Indian’s after the Second World War.   
> Also, I know nothing about motorcycles, sorry.

“To summarize, Thor takes Loki back to their city in the sky, SHIELD keeps the scepter here, but Thor also gets to take the Tesseract with him, without letting the resident geniuses look at either of them. Am I understanding this correctly?” Tony asked the room of Avengers plus Hill and Fury.  
“Midguardians having the Tesseract is what almost caused the destruction of your planet today.” Thor said.  
“But those were SHIELD employed people, I’m…better, smarter, better equipped to handle this technology.”  
“Someone shut him up.” Came Clint’s muffled voice, he currently had his head buried in his arms on the table.  
“He is alive.” Tony started before Natasha interrupted.  
“Can it Stark.” She fixed him with a look.  
Tony fixed his gaze on Natasha for a moment, before Steve jumped into the conversation.  
“So what now?” he asked.  
“In regard to what?” Maria asked.  
“Well, I’m assuming Stark will go back and fix his building, those two will return to whatever SHIELD had them doing before this went down, but what about Dr. Banner and myself?”  
“Do what you want.” Fury said.  
Everyone focused their attention on the director.  
“You people, against the odds, you rag-tag group of people actually managed to come together and defeated an alien invasion. You deserve a break. Make arrangements, I don’t want to know them, you can all leave after Thor departs in the morning.” With that, Fury stood up to leave. “Oh, and Stark, go home. I don’t want you on SHIELD property.” Fury walked out the door.  
“Oh so this is over then?” Tony called out.  
“Yes, Stark, you can leave.” Maria said.  
“I guess that’s our cue, come on Greenie, there’s someone you need to meet.”  
“To Candyland we go.” Bruce said as he followed Tony out the door.   
Natasha stood up and pulled Clint up beside her.  
“Agents, I’ll speak with you later.” Maria said.  
Natasha nodded her understanding as she led the way out of the room.  
Steve stood to follow them, but Maria stopped him.  
“Captain, if you don’t mind, I have something to show you before you go back to your quarters.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“If you’ll come with us, Thor, we can show you to your room.”  
….  
Maria led them to SHIELD’s underground parking lot, the one off to the side of the main lot that housed an abundance of vehicles used in undercover operations. She led the way to a row of motorcycles, all different sizes, styles and brands. She stopped in front of one with a tarp pulled over it.  
“When you were found in the ice and found you were still alive, SHIELD made reviving you a top priority. We started making lists and plans, things you would need.”  
“Things you needed from me.” Steve cut in bitterly.  
“That too.” She agreed. “Agent Coulson made a case for you needing some wheels. He found and refurbished, this.” She announced, pulling the tarp off.  
Steve couldn’t help the intake of air when he saw it.  
“It’s my bike.” Steve said immediately, walking around it.  
“Sort of.” Hill said. “It is a ’42 Harley-Davidson Liberator, but has some modern upgrades.” She proceeded to point out all the changes and upgrades Phil had made to the bike.  
“You talk about it like you worked on it too.” Steve observed.  
“My roll was limited to handing over tools, making beer runs and testing what new additions he made.”  
“He sounds like a good man, and this bike is incredible. I’m sorry I’m not able to thank him in person and I’m sorry for the loss of your friend.”  
“Thank you captain, he was a huge admirer of yours.”  
After a moment of Steve still observing the bike, Maria pulled out the key with a leather strap attached that had been stamped with the old SSR symbol.  
Steve rubbed his thumb across the leather after Maria handed it to him.  
“I am sorry for everything you lost.” She said.  
“Me too.”  
Steve started the bike up and stood back.  
“She sounds good.”  
“Runs good too.”  
“That I’ll have to decide for myself, ma’am.” He said with a smile in her direction.  
“Well, you’re getting some free time, by order of the director, take her for a spin.”  
“Come with me?” he asked.  
“What?” she was caught off guard by his question and from his expression, he was surprised too.  
“I’m sorry ma’am, I’m not sure where that came from.”  
“It’s okay Captain.”  
They stood in awkward silence for a moment just listening to the bike rumble.  
“If the offer still stands, I actually have a bike parked in the other lot and someone should show you where the good routes are around here.  
“That’d be nice, thank you.” He said softly.  
He cut the engine and followed her to the far wall.  
When they stopped in front of a door fixed with a biometric lock, Steve offered her a confused look.  
“The law is more strict now a days, Captain. I’m afraid you’re going to need a helmet.”  
“Okay.”  
She scanned her badge and then her hand before the door opened, revealing a storage room of sorts.  
“Agents get assigned a vehicle and a key for it, then they come here to get whatever accessory they may need.” She explained as Steve looked around at the racks of jackets, scarves, helmets and even boots.  
“So what stops someone from coming in and taking a vehicle?”  
“Well this garage is completely covered in cameras and motion scanners. The vehicle themselves are equipped with two different GPS locators.”  
“Okay then.” He said inspecting different helmet styles.  
“I think this might be more your speed.” Maria said, holding out a half helmet.  
“Yes, thanks.” He put it on and buckled it up.  
“Little loose.” She muttered, walking over and beginning to tighten it.  
He movements stuttered a bit when she grazed his chin.   
His voice was an octave lower when he said his thanks.  
“You say that a lot.” She observed, stepping back.  
“My Ma taught me to always be polite, especially to a lady.”  
“I’ve been called many things, Cap, a lady isn’t one of them.” She lifted her lips into a self-depreciative smirk.  
“I might be stepping over a line ma’am, but based on what I’ve seen since waking up, you are a lady. And to borrow from Thor, a fierce warrior.” He hastened to add on at her look.   
“Well, let this lady warrior show you her bike.”  
“After you ma’am.”  
“Now mine isn’t as old as yours, but she does have some history on her.”  
Maria led the way to her assigned spot.   
“Here’s my baby.”  
“Wow, look great. What year is she?”  
“1950 Indian Warrior, been in the family since it was new. I’ve had to install a new clutch and have the speedometer rebuilt, but everything else is original parts or has been replaced with authentic refurbished parts. It is the original engine though.”  
“That’s amazing Commander.”  
“Ready to go for that drive?” I could stand to clear my head for a couple of hours.”  
“Let’s go” he turned to walk back to his bike.  
“Hold on, I’ll give you a lift over there.” She started the bike and put her own helmet on.  
It’s okay, I can walk.”  
“Get on the bike, it has passenger foot pegs.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
She drove them over to his bike, missing the warmth from his hands on her hips when he dismounted to start his own bike.  
He followed her over to the exit, where they had to wait for the gates to be opened by a tech watching the camera feed somewhere in the building above them.  
She signaled to him before revving her engine and taking off.   
He couldn’t stop the grin from forming as he roared out after her.  
….  
….

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
